Nate Bihldorff
Nate Bihldorff is the senior director of localization at the Nintendo Treehouse, a division of Nintendo of America that localizes video games for the English speaking audience. Before joining Nintendo's localization team he, like many Nintendo Treehouse employees, wrote for Nintendo Power magazine. He joined the team after Leslie Swan suggested him. His first credited work was for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as a play tester. Since then he has worked on several games that have been critically acclaimed such as the Mario role-playing games, Animal Crossing, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Elite Beat Agents and many more. In Metroid Prime he wrote most of the scan descriptions due to Retro Studios having no permanent writers at the time. To date he has been credited in around 100 Nintendo video games. Nathan has occasionally done voice work in Nintendo games. For example, he is the voice of the Shy Guys in the Mario games, Salvatore in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and the nerdy scientist in Metroid: Other M. Addressing the fans After the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Nate, under the username Nutron, posted a message on the online video game forum NeoGaf addressing the fans of the series, saying the following: :"Hey there. This is Nate from the Treehouse at NOA. You may remember me from such classics as That One Demo In San Francisco and The Screenshot That Angered Smashboards. :Anyway, it’s general policy that we don’t post on message boards, but with the end drawing near for the Dojo, I got some special dispensation. I was going to post this several places, but since all roads lead to GAF anyway—and since this thread is of such legendary size—I decided this might as well be the only spot. :Anyway, as some of you know, we’ve been working on Brawl with Sakurai-san and his team for several years now, and the Dojo itself for almost a year. Needless to say it’s been a ton of work, though nothing compared to what Sora pulled off, obviously. That said, it’s been a labor of love, and its coming end seems sort of sad. I can’t tell you how many nights I stayed up until Japan Time, knowing what morsel of delectable information was about to be served up and relishing every bit of anticipation from you guys. It really made all the work worthwhile, and I wanted to thank you die-hards that have been around for it all. :I also figured this would be a good spot to ask a favor. Now, I don’t know how many of you guys download daily stages and snapshots from the Smash Service, but for those that do… Look, sorting through 10,000 submissions every week is fun and all, but it breaks my heart to have to ditch some amazing stage because it had an extra-raunchy title. There’s some incredible creativity on display that I’d love to share with the rest of the Smash community, but a little restraint in the naming conventions will go a long way. Yes, we all know it’s hilarious when Diddy Kong goes to town on somebody’s face—I feel that the snapshot medium is also ready for some fresh ideas. Spread the word if you can. :So… Yeah. Have fun with the last seven or so updates. And when the gray day of reckoning comes and Sporsk approaches, pillow in hand, to gently smother this thread at last, do not weep! Smile, because Smash endures, and it is good. :Thanks again, guys." Game Works Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Nintendo localization Category:Voice actors